The present invention relates generally to small electronic components adapted to be mounted on a larger circuit board. More particularly, the invention relates to an ultra-small device having multiple circuits of passive components for use in a variety of applications.
For some time, the design of various electronic components has been driven by a general industry trend toward miniaturization. In this regard, a need exists for ever smaller electronic components having selected operating characteristics. For example, it may be desirable in certain applications to provide a very small device having an array of individual filter circuits. Such a device may be used in various applications for providing AC terminations and low pass filtering, as well as EMI and RFI filtering. In addition, ever-increasing clock frequencies in electronic equipment require electronic components having smaller levels of inherent series inductance (ISL).